1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pelvis assembly for a dummy used to evaluate the comfort of a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Background Art
A dummy used to evaluate the comfort of a vehicle scat prototype should be able to accurately mimic various positions of human occupants. The angle of a human occupant's pelvis, for example, depends on the positioning of his/her thighs.